The proposed Biomedical Engineering Resource for Microminiature Silicone Transducers is envisioned as a means of providing to biomedical researchers throughout the nation a direct path to the relevant fruits of Integrated Circuits technology. To this end, the Resource will develop and provide novel transducers for in-vivo or noninvasive measurement of pressure, force, motion, and temperature, plus other parameters whose measurement appears useful and feasible in the future. These transducers will be developed and evaluated in close contact with specific teams of biomedical collaborators who have an identified need and use for them; they will be supplied by the Resource to these collaborators and also to other researchers, as interest and availability permit. An ongoing research and development effort within the Resource will permit the exploration of innovative structures for improved measurements or for measuring other parameters of interest to the collaborators. The R & D effort will constantly aim to prove and improve the performance, durability, and stability of the transducers of the Resource. Working with the help of the collaborators, the Resource will provide the information and experience to assist new investigators who wish to use the transducers. The selection of both projects and collaborative contacts within the Resource will be the responsibility of the Resource's Advisory Board, which will be composed of both technologists and biomedical researchers.